


let your dirty sadness fill me up (just like a balloon)

by orphan_account



Series: Checking In [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fourth time Maureen has broken up with Dennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let your dirty sadness fill me up (just like a balloon)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around in my folders forever and I had completely forgotten it. No joke I think I wrote it two years ago and then into the folder it went never to be remembered again. Anyway the original title of this document was OCD Dennis. It was honestly written way before any borderline Dennis theorizing had occurred, so I was pleased to find that this interpretation still worked with what we know and theorize about him now.
> 
> In my day, fandom was just me and a shoelace with an aglet I had crafted by hand.
> 
> Title from Fall Out Boy 'the kids are alright'

Dennis’s arms were wrapped around Dee’s neck so tightly that the metal of her brace dug into them. The noises coming out of him were animal, choking. He felt as if talons had ripped his heart out and used it like a basketball.

“I can’t believe Maureen broke – broke up with me _again_ ,” he said for what had to be the fifth time.

“Christ, Dennis,” said Dee. “You need to calm down.”

“That. . .just. . .you sound like. . . _he_ r. . .” A rolling wave of despair overcame him and he sobbed harder. Dee made a small sound of disgust as his snot trickled onto her chest. She pinched his forearm to snap him out of it. Slowly, the fog in his head cleared; he pulled away from her, and wiped his nose on his wrist.

“Dennis, this is pathetic. I can’t be a part of it anymore.”

Dennis scoffed. “You’re a bigger bitch every day.”

“Whatever. I’m not the one who has been broken up with – what is it, three times?”

“Four,” said Dennis, eyes on the floor.

“Four times. All about the same thing, right?” He made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. Dee sighed. “Look, every time you’re into some girl, what do you do?”

“I bang her.” He tried to grin mischievously at Dee, but she shook her head.

“You obsess about whether or not she actually likes you.”

It was true. There wasn’t a day that went by in his relationship with Maureen where a breakup didn’t feel like it was on the horizon. His brain was intent on questioning her affections over and over and over again – _does she actually like me, what if she likes some alternate version of me, what if she’s lying, what if she becomes disenchanted with me, what if I fall below her standards one day, what if, what if, what if -_

“I don’t understand what the problem is with asking her if she likes me. People change their minds all the time, you know, one day someone thinks you’re amazing and everything is solid and stable and right and the next day –”

Dee groaned and flopped onto her back. She winced as the brace dug into her neck. “Oh my god! This is what I’m talking about. I have heard this same routine every single day for the last three months. You drive yourself and everyone else insane. No one wants to hear it anymore!”

Dennis clenched his fists and scoffed. “Fine then. See if I ever talk to you again.” He swiveled on his foot to storm out. “Have fun being ugly and alone.”

His feet pounded on the floor as he marched away. The door slammed behind him. From behind it, he could hear Dee say,“ See you tomorrow, Dennis.”


End file.
